


Too Many Thoughts

by lexiecat



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Little Cato being a punk and pestering his dad, M/M, Realization, ignores episode 6 ending, not too much happens sorry, short sweet and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiecat/pseuds/lexiecat
Summary: Little Cato asks his dad about Gary. Avocato isn't really ready to think about that just yet, or at the very least, won't admit to anything.





	Too Many Thoughts

     “So, that Gary guy huh.”

     Avocato stiffens, still not used to people just randomly speaking to him. He turns in his chair, instantly relaxing at the sight of his son. He’s still not used to seeing him walking around the ship, but that’s a good thing. Lil Cato is safe now. They’re both safe. Well, okay maybe not totally safe but… They’re at least safer. And together.

     Lil Cato is raising his eyebrows now, still waiting for an answer. Oh, crap. Avocato stiffens slightly again. He asked a question didn’t he. Crap, what did he ask. How do you answer a question you didn’t hear??

     Avocato opts to stare blankly for a few more moments before uttering, “Uhhhm.”

     Lil Cato rolls his eyes, “ _Gary_. The guy you swooped in with guns blazing. That guy. What’s his deal?”

     He… Wants to know about Gary? Avocato shrugs, “I’ve just sort of learned that what you see is what you get with him. He’s a good guy, his heart is in the right place but he… Wait. Why are you looking at me like that.” Lil Cato is smirking. What did he say that was funny?

     “Are you guys together? ‘Cause it seems like you’re together.”

     Is _that_ what he thought? Avocato blinks, startled by the sudden question. “I… _No_. No. We… We’re not… I don’t know where you’d get…” He’s thrown off even more when Lil Cato starts laughing.

     “Dad. It’s okay if you like him. Like you said… His heart’s in the right place. He seems nice.”

     Avocato stands, not wanting to discuss this matter with his son any more than he already has. “It’s nothing. He just promised to help me. That’s all it is.” He pauses for a moment. “I mean, we’re friends. But nothing more.”

     “Okay… But would you want to be more?”

     “Let’s not talk about this. What haven’t you seen on the ship?”

     Lil Cato pauses, then raises his hands in defeat. “Alright, I’ll leave it alone. I was just curious is all, but I guess it’s like you said.” He turns and starts heading for the door, still with a little grin on his face. Crap, why the smile?

     Avocato stands there for a moment more, lost in his own thoughts. About Lil Cato, about Gary, about everything. But, as much as he wouldn’t want to admit it, mostly about Garry. He swallows nervously. He’s still not used to the idea about having feelings for someone. Especially not him.


End file.
